Kiss me
by Azarasaki
Summary: Sebastian tried to take Ciel's soul, but stopped, remembering the contract. Ciel was awke the whole time and ordered something rather surprising
1. Chapter 1

**Saki-chan: Gotta stay with a smile. Huehuehue. I don't even know. I posted this on Instagram too XD Many people wanted me to continue on with this shit. Might as well. **

**Warning: Things may get hot in hurr**

**Disclaimer: Saki doesn't own the characters, only the plot of the story**

* * *

"_You want that brats soul don't you!?"_ Grell's voice echoed through out Sebastian's head. He did want it. But the contract wasn't completed. It was far from being completed.

He sighed and glanced at his young master, eyes glistening from the hunger. Slowly, he approached the sleeping figure and lowered his head to smell is delicious neck.

It was tempting, he couldn't resist. Just as he was about take a bite out of Ciel's soul, he remembered they made a contract, yet to be fulfilled.

Sebastian was no kind of man to just break off a deal. Taking his master's soul without completing the contract wasn't playing fair.

He backed up and took a breath before walking to the door to leave. "Coward" called out a voice behind him.

"Yes, young master?" Sebastain jerked in surprise.

"You could've taken me then, why didn't you?" he paused. "Come here" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian walked over to his master and looked down at him. Ciel was awake when he tried to take his soul. This meant trouble.

"Kneel" he ordered. Sebastian did so, awaiting for a smack or a sort of punishment but instead, felt a warm embrace. By his master?

Sebastian looked up in confusion. "You're dedication isn't enough" Ciel started. "I'll give you my soul when the time comes, for now, you're my dog"

Sebastian only chuckled at the statement. "Yes, my lord"

"Good, now get me my afternoon tea"

The demon butler stood up and bowed before exiting the room for a minute or so, entering with what Ciel ordered.

"This scent...black tea?"

"My, you have such a good nose, master" Sebastian said, pouring it into the cup. He added a little bit of milk before handing it to his master.

* * *

Sebastian stared at his master, sipping his tea. Was he really going to forgive him for what he almost did?

Ciel's soul was a rare soul, not anything like what he encountered before. Many demons may go after him. Why not just take his soul now?

Something inside of him held him back, he didn't know what but it just did.

"Is the tea to your liking?" Sebastian said, breaking the silence.

Ciel simply nodded his head and sipped on. The awkward silence was back again.

"Sebastian" the young master said out of the blue.

Sebastian looked down at his master and replied, "yes Bocchan?"

"...kiss me" A sudden order like that made Sebastian jerk up.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that?" He thought he heard Ciel wrong. There's no way he'd order something like that.

"You heard me, kiss me" Ciel repeated. The demon butler was taken back. Why would his young master request something like that.

Obeying, he leaned down. "If you'd excuse me"

Their lips connected. It send waves through both their bodies. For a short moment, it was pleasuring. They parted, earning a disappointed grunt from Ciel. "More"

* * *

**Saki-chan: Ciel you dirty little bastard XD**

**Ciel: I NEVER SAID ANY OF THIS. IT'S FAKE. DON'T BELIEVE HER**

**Saki-chan: Sureeeee**

**Sebastain: Bocchan is rather hungry for me**

**Ciel: S-shut up sebastain**

**Sebastian: Why i'm only stating something**

**Saki-chan: OMF SEBASTIAN, GO GURL- I mean boy- I mean demon**

**Ciel: -evades-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saki-chan: alot of people wanted the naughty version but I wrote the innocent version instead. Think of the children QAQ anywho, this is the naughty version ;3 the innocent one is on Instagram. Hurr a Durr**

* * *

"More?" Sebastian asked. He couldn't have meant-

"More" Ciel repeated. What had gotten into his master? "I see..alright." With that said, Sebastian scooped Ciel into another kiss. This time, deeper.

They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the little kiss. Sebastian felt arms wrap around his neck and smirked into the kiss.

'_So that's how it is_' he thought, pulling Ciel even closer. A little whimper was heard from the little boy as he kissed back.

Their tongues entwined and fought for dominance. Ciel's legs felt weak, he could barely stand up anymore.

He leaned on Sebastian for support but gave him the wrong idea instead.

A button came undone of Ciel's shirt. Sebastian was stripping him.

"w-what are you doing?!" he asked in surprise.

"I'm simply obeying your command"

Ciel's shirt was taken off and his pants were next. "Seb- ah!"

A bulge appeared when Sebastian ran his hand over his pants. The pleasure was new to him. It felt too good.

"This hard already?" The demon butler teased, squeazing onto his rod. The pants were removed, leaving him butt naked.

Stifled moans escaped Ciel's mouth as Sebastian massaged his manhood. The pleasure was too much.

Next thing he knew it, his part was being sucked. The pleasure was immense. Louder moans were heard.

Two fingers were inserted into hid mouth. "suck"

It was like a demand but he complied anyways. When enough saliva was coated, Sebastian took his fingers out of Ciel's mouth and rubbed at his entrance.

A finger was added.

"AGH-" Sebastian's mouth covered the Earl's, preventing to scream out the pain. He was tight. Soon after all the pumping, the pain turned to pleasure and the pained screams turned into loud moand.

Not long after, Ciel came onto Sebastian's hands, breathing hardly.

"You're ready now" Sebastian told him, positioning himself. Before Ciel could ask ready for what, Sebastian thrusted into him.

It was painful. Like he was being stabbed by a sharp knife.

"SEB- AH! It hurts!"

"shh" sebastian paused. "it'll get better"

After a while a waiting, he started thrusting with a slow pase. Afterwards, he increased.

He was right, it got better. Much better.

* * *

**Saki-chan: I wish I could write more but I gots to go Dx**


End file.
